1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of open angle glaucoma.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an open angle glaucoma treatment comprising the application of negative pressure to the surface of the eye.
In a further and more specific aspects, the invention relates to open angle glaucoma treatment apparatus and method including an automated application of negative pressure to the frontal surface of the eye for a proscribed period of time.
2. Prior Art
It is widely known that open angle glaucoma is a serious illness affecting the eyes. The condition of open angle glaucoma is characterized by an increase in the pressure within a person's eye or eyes, called the inter-ocular pressure, or as used herein IOP.
The IOP of a normal eye should be less than 20 millimeters of mercury (hereafter mm. Hg.) An IOP slightly above 20 mm. Hg. is suspect; an IOP of about 25 mm. Hg. or more is considered to be a symptom of open angle glaucoma.
If left untreated, open angle glaucoma can lead to serious loss of eyesight or blindness. Nearly all standard eye examinations, including one usually given to children in grade school, include a checking for elevated IOP.
The art is replete with various apparatus and methods of treatment used to treat or reverse the causes and symptoms of open angle glaucoma. These typically include surgical procedures; lasers; drugs; and eye drops. Surgery involves cutting the eye; lasers cut through tissue in the interior of the eye; drugs are ingested, or in the case of one prescriptive medication generally illegal to possess in most of the United States, smoken (marijuana); and eye drops are placed in the eye to retard production of the aqueous fluid in the eye.
Side effects from the drugs and drops range from loss of vision to elevated blood pressure to heart attacks and strokes. Surgery, whether by scalpel or laser, runs the risk attendant with local or general anaesthetics, incorrect performance by the surgeon (with serious side effects), and can have a long and painful recovery period even when all goes as planned.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in open angle glaucoma treatment apparatus and an open angle glaucoma treatment method that is non-invasive.
Another object of the invention is the provision of improvements in open angle glaucoma treatment apparatus and an open angle glaucoma treatment method that carry no side effects.
And another object of the invention is to provide improved means for treating open angle glaucoma that is applied to the frontal surface of the eye.
Still another object of the immediate invention is the provision of an improved vacuum applicator to be placed on the frontal surface of the eye, and a vacuum source, for generating suction against the eye.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide means for reducing the pressure within an eye by placing an eye ring or cup on the eye, and generating vacuum to that eye ring or cup within 10 to 30 mm. Hg.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of improved means for timing how long pressure is applied to the eye.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide improvements in open angle glaucoma treatment where a treatment takes 15 to 120 seconds.
And a further object of the invention is the provision of an open angle glaucoma treatment which is administered on once day, and a follow-up treatment which is administered no less than twelve hours or more than five days later.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide an automatic vacuum unit integrated with an adjustable timer.
And yet an object of the invention is the provision of means and improvements according to the foregoing which will materially reduce the cost, and materially increase the efficiency of treating open angle glaucoma.
An additional object of the invention is to provide for a newly designed eye ring that provides suction around the eye and directly on the Canal of Schlemm area without applying pressure to the cornea.